The present invention generally relates to disposable toothbrushes, and more particularly to a disposable toothbrush with a built-in toothpaste applicator mechanism. The disposable toothbrush contains toothpaste sufficient for one use.
Disposable toothbrushes with built-in toothpaste applicator mechanisms are useful particularly while traveling, and during outdoor activities such as camping. These devices eliminate the need to carry separate tubes of toothpaste. Structures and mechanisms related to these toothbrushes, in general, comprise a cavity or a compartment for containing toothpaste, a means to dispense the toothpaste and a means to deliver the toothpaste from to the bristles of the toothbrush.
Several disposable toothbrushes have been developed the art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,584,593 to Lafortune discloses a toothbrush with a hollow handle, a neck and a head. The hollow handle contains toothpaste. A compressible plastic pad is provided on the handle to facilitate squeezing. When the handle is squeezed the paste passes through a duct on to the bristles.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,554,522 to Connelly discloses a toothbrush that has toothpaste in a chamber in the head of the toothbrush. A plunger is located within the chamber. When the plunger is pushed, the toothpaste within the chamber passes onto bristles through apertures in the head. The other end of the handle of the toothbrush is curved and adapted for attachment of dental floss under tension. However, this device is different from the present invention in that it does not include a locking mechanism, which prevents the plunger from being accidentally pushed before usage.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,397,859 to Byrd discloses a disposable toothbrush that has a cavity to accommodate toothpaste. A user can get the paste onto the bristles by pushing the plunger, which is provided at the bottom end of the toothbrush and into the cavity. However, the structure of this device such as the location of the plunger and the locking mechanism is different from the present invention.
In light of the above, there is a need for a disposable toothbrush with a simplified and reliable toothpaste dispensing mechanism and an effective locking mechanism to prevent the toothpaste from being accidentally dispensed on to the bristles before usage.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide a disposable toothbrush, which includes an effective locking mechanism to prevent accidental dispensation of the toothpaste before usage.
A further object is to provide a disposable toothbrush, which contains sufficient toothpaste for one brushing.
A further object is to provide a disposable toothbrush, which includes a simplified and reliable mechanism to dispense the toothpaste on to the bristles.
Finally, it is an object of the present invention to provide a toothbrush, which is fabricated from low-cost plastic molding techniques. These and other objects of the present invention will become better understood with reference to the appended Summary, Description, and Claims.